


You and Me, we made a vow; for Better or for worse.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [29]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Communication is the key, Jonnor - Freeform, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Overcoming the obstacles., Soulmates, True Love lasts forever, Trusting issues.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude misses those times, when everything was a happy memory. He misses his husband, But he knows that Connor loves his job.. and He will never take it away from him.<br/>He's not that selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’ve been so unavailable,Now sadly I know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic from the song :"I'm not the only one" By Sam Smith.  
> :)

“ I made you breakfast “ Jude says to his husband with a smile full of hope.

“ Aww that's so sweet, but I'm super late.. I have this work meeting with the stuff today and I'm swamped with work....”

Jude's ears stop listening at “But I'm super late”... he gives a loud sigh, sipping his coffee.

He's sitting at the kitchen stool, looking at his Husband dressed in his working suit, grabbing his lunch bag and holding his briefcase with his other hand.

“Yes... yes.. I'm on my way” He says in a rush, holding his phone between the crook of his neck and his shoulder.

He distractedly comes closer to where Jude is sitting, leaning in for a kiss.

“See you later, love you” He mouths, still talking at the phone with his coworker Ashton.

Jude sighs again, as soon as the front door slams shut, frowing at the silence of the surroundings.

It's their routine.. or better, "his husband's routine" He mentally corrects himself.

After almost ten years as a married couple ,he still can't conceive the crazy amounts of his husband's working hours...

He usually leaves at 9 Am, and if he's lucky, he comes back home at 10 Pm.

The only time they have to spend some time together is during breakfast, and Connor is always in a rush because obviously.. he has to go to work.

His mother always says : “You have to talk with to husband Jude... Bottling up your feelings it's not healthy.. neither for you or for your marriage”.

She always had a way with words, and Jude always followed her wise advices.. but he doesn't know why, he doesn't have the strenght to talk to his husband about this.

There's also Ashton in the equation.. his flawless, panties dropping, very forward coworker Ashton.

They became buddies immediately, right after he was transferred from another firm to the one Connor's working at.

Jude's always been jealous of this guy.

 

“ _Don't be silly!” Connor said with a loud laugh escaping from his lips._

“ _Connor, you don't see how he looks at you!”_

“ _He's straight!” Connor retorted, his laugh slowly fading away from his face._

 

Jude kind of sucks it up with it, but he never really got over the fact that this guy spend more time with his husband than he does.

He gets up from the kitchen's stool and he heads towards the sink, opening the faucet to wash the little cup he used for his coffee.

As the water falls on his skin, he thinks about going to see Connor at work.. maybe surprise him during lunch.. maybe he can get some chinese take out and join him at his office and have lunch together. But then the most rational part of his mind screams at him to give him space, it's Connor's personal space.. he has to leave it to him.

He sighs, closing the faucet and drying his hands on the back of his jeans. He smiles, because Connor absolutely hates when he does that.

 

“ _There are towels for that “ he would usually say frowning at him, and Jude would just laugh splashing some water at him._

“ _You're so uptight and boring” Jude would tease him, and that would have started a water war ending up with them laying on the floor completely wet, both consumed by the laughters and kissing the water off from each other's face._

_Jude misses those times when everything was a happy memory. He misses his husband. But he knows that Connor loves his job and He will never take it away from him. He's not that selfish._

 

“Hey Baby” Connor answers the phone after a while.

“Hey... I was just wondering..” Jude stops talking, hearing some laughters in the background from the other end of the line. He shakes his head like to clear it, and he goes on with what he was saying: “... If maybe you wanted to go out for lunch.. Just you and me”.

Connor doesn't reply immediately, it takes a while.. and he lets out a sad sigh.

“I'm sorry baby....” Jude can picture his husband biting his lips, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It's okay” Jude cuts him off sharply.

“ …. I just... Ashton..” Jude's sight goes red just hearing his name, he takes a deep breath.. letting him finish his sentence:

“ He just proposed to have lunch together.. and it would be rude for me to, you know.. changing plans”.

Jude doesn't reply to that, he just keeps holding his phone at his ear, tightening his grip.. feeling his knuckles going white.

“It's okay” he says , closing his eyes.

“I'm so sorry baby... I'll make it up to you, I swear”

“Okay.” Jude says, and as soon as he hears Ashton's voice on the background telling  Connor to get  his ass up from his chair, he just hangs up the phone.

He just gets a text from Connor, about an hour later saying “I'm sorry :( “

  
Jude goes for lunch to his moms, and they are both happy and confused about this sudden visit.

“It's not that we're not happy to have you here love” Lena says.

“It's just.. odd, so out of the blue.. “ Stef adds.

Mariana joins them for lunch, being at home for the week.  
“Jude?!” She screams, coming in from the front door and letting his multitude of shopping bags falling on the floor.

“Oh my God! “ she squeaks “What are you doing here?” She asks hugging him tightly.

As soon as she pulls away, she looks at Jude with a concerned face.. eyes blown wide.

“Oh my God, you're not divorcing from Connor aren't you?!”

Jude's eyes cracks open, and their moms rush to the entry hall, where they're both standing.

“Jude it's that true?!” Lena gasps, eyes huge and teary.

They don't even let him talk, or reply the questions and assumptions that are blowing at him like a tornado.

“Yes totally! See? He's more scrawny than usual! ” Mariana cries out holding up his arm. Jude just comes back from his state of daze and he shruggs off her touch.

“What? No Mariana! Listen it's not what...”

Stef approaches him, face dead serious.. and Jude is seriously out of words right now, when she says:

“If he's cheating on you....”

“Mom... seriously,don't....” Jude whines, closing his eyes.

“I will find the both of them, Jude.. don't worry... we will caught them in the act”

Jude keeps his eyes closed, and he's regretting his previous decision to have lunch with his moms.

“I guess I have to delete my Jonnorforever facebook page” Mariana sighs dramatically shaking her head in disappointment.

“Wait, what?”

Lena takes a step forward towards him, and she wraps him into a big warm hug.

“I can't believe this!!” she cries.

“Mom don't cry!”

Then Mariana joins them: “ And thinking that you were trending on Twitter!”  
“What?!” Jude is shocked, but he doesn't have enough time to react when Stef joins the three of them in the hug.

“ I Will find him.... “ Stef says shaking her head with a threatening pitch in her voice.

“I can't believe it” … “I swear I will unfollow him on Instagram” …. “He will pay for breaking my son's heart!”

Jude has enought of all of this.

“Okay, this is officially the most ridicolous thing ever!” Jude shouts, pulling away from the three of them.

They stand right there, watching him with the most confused expressions on their faces and eyes blown wide.

“Connor is not cheating on me, our marriage is amazing as always” He tries to really seem believable on that last part, trying to not show to his moms and Mariana how his voice is actually shaking “ Nobody is hunting anyone down ... and, seriously? You created a fanclub about us on social media?!”

 

They have lunch quietly, just talking about this and that.. but avoiding like the plaugue any conversation related to Connor and Jude's relationship issues.

“So...” Mariana starts, lifting up her gaze from her plate and looking into his brother's eyes. “Where's Connor right now?”

“Mariana” Lena says giving her daughter a stern look.

“It's fine Mama” Jude says calmy, and then addressing to his sisters he replies:

“He's having lunch with a coworker”

Mariana's eyes do that thing, like when she wants to say something but she knows she shouldn't say it, but she ends up saying it anyway.

“Ashton Milton?” Jude's eyes widen, and he feels his heartbeats racing from inside of his chest.

“How do you know him?” She clears her throat, pulling off her phone from her purse and starting typing on her phone's screen.

“Mariana, you know you shouldn't use your phone when you are sitting at the table” Stef calls her out, and she lifts her gaze saying “It's Jude's related”

  
She hands  over her phone to Jude, and as soon as he takes a look at Connor's twitter page, he notices that he just retweeted a selfie of him and Ashton having lunch at Jude's favourite restaurant..

Jude closes his eyes, taking a deep intake of breath, and when he re-open it, everyone is looking at him with concern on their faces.

“Thanks for having me for lunch” Jude says getting up from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Lena asks, worried.

“I need to talk to my husband”.

 


	2. Final part.

Jude storms into the house, even though he's well aware that no one is inside.

He lets out a long suffered sigh, and let his body falling on the loveseat across from the fireplace.

His mind takes him back at the exact moment when they saw this house from the first time slowly drifting him off to sleep.

 

“ _Woah” Jude said, voice filled with joy and wonder._

 _They started looking for houses for a few weeks, and no one made them saying:_ “ _Yes, this is the one”._

_The previous houses they saw, elicited some :”Ew..” or “Meh..” or “Cute” kind of reactions out of them._

_But this one, took their breath away._

_Jude stepped into the living room, and he felt like in heaven. He could easily picture himself sitting on the loveseat, reading books across from the fireplace and he felt like butterflies fluttering into the depth of his stomach just at the thought of it._

_He was out of words, the only thing he wanted to say was..._

“ _Y..” He opened his mouth like to express his delightful opinion about this house, when Connor dropped on one knee._

“ _Wh..”_

“ _Jude.” Jude felt the air leaving his lungs. His heart was almost exploding, he felt like he couldn't function anymore. He kept opening and closing his mouth because he wanted to say something but no sound came out of his lips, just puffs of air._

“ _Jude.” Connor repeated, pulling out of his pocket a red velvet box. Jude gasped as soon as he opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring inside of it._

“ _I saw the awe on your face from the moment we stepped into this house.. and I had the same reaction.. but, nothing makes me feel in awe like when I'm looking at you.”_

_He took the ring out of the box, holding it with his finger and never breaking eye contact with Jude's teary eyes._

“ _I was waiting for the right moment, because you deserve the perfect proposal.This is the perfect house, and I want it to share it with my perfect husband till death do us apart.” He took a deep breath, smiling throught his eyes already filled with tears and emotions._

“ _Will you marry me?” Jude dropped on his knees, nodding his head and kissing him eagerly on the lips._

“ _YES, yes! yes!” Connor laughed happily, and he kept kissing Jude.. and everytime they pulled apart Jude said over and over again : “yes” eliciting a new round of laughters out of Connor._

 

He slowly opens his eyes, feeling his lips tugging up in a smile, thinking about those times when everything was easy.. when love was easy.

Now with Connor's working schedule, and annoying coworkers.. everything feels like falling apart for Jude.

“ _It's wasn't always like this though”_ he thinks. Connor usually worked till 6 Pm, then he came home. They had dinner at home, or at Jude's favourite restaurant.. and when they came back home they usually laid in bed, cuddling till they both fell asleep. 

He sighs, feeling hurt for the most part because he seems the only one affected this way, Connor looks happy. Completely happy, despite the long working hours.

_"Maybe because he has at the office everything he needs? His work, which he loves so fiercely, and.. his..."_

He shakes his head. He can't think about this, he wont turn Connor into a cheater, he wont allow that.

Maybe being unemployed made him so paranoid? Maybe He should find another job, or a hobby..

He needs some sort of reassurance, or maybe he just needs to hear his voice.

He takes out his phone from his pocket, mentally calling himself : _“Pathetic”_ while dialing his husband's number.

It rings, and rings again... it rings endlessly.

But Jude doesn't give up, he just calls his office number, and his secretary picks up the phonecall.

“Hello?”

“Um.. Hi, I'm Connor's husband.. can I talk to him very quickly?” Jude says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Mr. Stevens left the building” Jude's eyes widened, and he starts nervously biting on his lips. His heart starts racing.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Mr. Stevens left the building... he worked till 6 PM today.” She repeats calmly, even though she's clearly as confused as Jude.

“Hello?”

Jude recovers from his state of trance and he just says : “Thanks” before hanging up the phonecall.

He keeps staring blankly at the wall for the next ten minutes, holding his phone in his hand and just trying to keep every thought of Connor hooking up with that " _Manwhore!”_ , His brain screams for him, at bay.

After five unanswered phonecalls, Connor finally picks up.

“Hey Jude” He says with a strained laugh.

“Hey baby..”

“What's up?” Connor asks with a nervous pitch in his voice.

“Nothing, just wanted to check on you... what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.. “ He says “Just taking care of some paperwork”.

“You're still at work?” Jude wants to push him, just to figure out how many bullshits Connor Stevens can possibly say to him.

“Yeah..”

“But, I can hear noises of car's horn, and people chatting..”

“Maybe it's just the radio baby”

“You're taking care of your paperwork with the radio on?”

Jude smiles sadly, _“he's good at this game”_ he Realises, but Jude is son of a badass officer for God Sake.

“Y-yeah” He hears him gulping, and his voice cracking a bit.

“Connor” Jude's eyes close tightly, hearing that bastard's voice calling his husband, from the other side of the line.

“I need to know your size” Ashton says in a soft whisper, that Jude totally heard by the way; his eyes widen, and he feels like someone just punched him in the stomach.

“C-Connor...”

“Em... Jude, baby I really need to go right now, I will see you at home” He says quickly and in a rush ,adding  “I love you” before hanging up the phonecall.

“Oh my god” He can only manage to say out loud, before bursting out in tears.

 

He clings to the sofa's coushions like his life depends on it.

He keeps hiding his face into the soft material, until the tears are completely drown. He doesn't even realise it's 9 Pm, not until he hears Connor coming home.

“I'm home” He announces, with voice happy and bright, and Jude.. feels even more shitty. He groans, hiding his face into the soft material of the couch.

“Baby?” Connor calls for him again, not hearing an answer the first time.

Jude's back is facing Connor when he steps into the living room, so He can't see his movements, but he can feel he's close..

“Jude..” He mumbles, gently shaking his arms.

“Don't. Touch. Me” He articulates every words with such an emphasis that makes Connor flinch.

“Jude.. Talk to me.”

Jude turns his body in one smooth move, and Connor gasp seeing his husband's face scratched with tears.

They look at each other. Connor looks at his husband with a puzzled expression , like he missed something really important.. like some piece of the puzzle is missing. He doesn't know how to act, if he should touch him, what he should do.

Jude's blazing eyes glares into Connor's, and he thinks about how  this man can be standing like that, looking at him like he's the most important thing and then betraying him in the worst way possible?

“You made a promise, in front of me..in front of God! In front of the whole family!” Jude cries getting up from the couch into a sitting position. Connor stands freezed in his spot.

“You said you would have loved me! In good and bad times! You took a vow, Connor!”

“Jude, Please.. I don't understand...” He tries to reach out for his husband, but Jude slaps his touch away.

“Do you remember that?!” Jude yells standing up and facing his husband. Still, not touching him.

“Yes! Of course I remember!” Connor cries out in frustration, his cheeks feel moistened by the running tears.

“And then why are you cheating on me, Connor?!”

The silence falls in the room. heavy like the time just stopped. Connor take a look at his husband.. wrecked, trying to breathe and he tries to replay the previous scene in his head like to understand if he heard correctly, because there's no way that Jude would think something like this about him.

He takes a deep loud breath before asking:

“What did you just say?”

Jude lowers down his gaze, feeling wrecked.. he doesn't have the strenght to answer Connor's question, so Connor takes a step towards him.

“Jude..” He says softly lifting up his chin so that he can stares in those beautiful eyes he fell in love with, that belong to the only man he's ever loved, and the only man he will ever love.

“How could you think something like this, about me, about us? ”

Jude just shooks his head, feeling the tears once again filling up his eyes.. he can't find the answer, everything feels so absurd right now.

“Ashton...” Connor lets out an annoyed groan at the mention of his name.

“You need to stop being jealous over Ashton, he's not a threat to you, no one is a threat to you Jude.. I only have eyes for you, don't you get it? ”

“But.. how he looks at you...”  
“He's just friendly” Connor sighs frustrated, running his tumbs over Jude's cheeks, wiping the tears.

“He has a girlfriend.. and she's pregnant, He took me to lunch today, because he wanted to share the big news with me.. he asked her to marry him, because he wants to have an amazing family with her.. just like ours.”.

Jude's eyes widen at the revelation, blinking few times. He feels terribly stupid right now, he should have trusted him.. but something seems still off for him.

“B-But.. You're always coming home late, lately.. and I called your office and your secretary said that you worked till 6 Pm. And that's weird Connor! And then when I called you earlier Ashton asked about your size and I...” Jude stops talking, feeling his cheeks burning for the embarassment, and also because Connor starts laughing right in the middle of his sentence.

“Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I just... It's not the size you're thinking of!” He laughs even harder and Jude is more confused than before.

Luckily, he sobers up and he says : "Ashton's girlfriend works at some jewelry store.. And, when you called we were..." He stops talking taking a deep breath like to gather some courage. He pulls away from Jude and he takes out of his briefcase a very familiar red box.

He comes forward towards where his hisband is still standing, and he  bend down on one knee, in this very, familiar spot. He looks up at Jude as he holds his hand.

“ I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you for this. I just wanted it to be perfect, and I know how much you love surprises... So, even though it's a bit early because our anniversary it's next week, I just want to make you happy right now.”

Jude finally feels a genuine smile spreading over my lips, and Connor just smiles back at him knowingly.

“When I gave you that ring, I was at the beginning of my career so I couldn't give you what you truly deserved ,But this time.. I will make it right.” He says, pulling out a shiny golden band out of the box.

“I love you with every fibre of my being Jude, and this ring will always remind you that I will always be yours.. as you always be mine”

He put the ring on Jude's finger, and Jude starts crying again, of joy this time, noticing the name “Connor” written on it.

“Con...”

“Mine says Jude” He says showing the matching ring at his finger.

Jude can't hold back anymore, he throws himself in Connor's arms, finally feeling like a breathing, living person once again.

“I love you, so much” He says against Connor's lips.

“I'm so sorry I had doubts about you!” He cries, hiding his face against Connor's neck.

“I love you too, baby.” Jude can feel Connor's smile against his skin, and he relaxes into his arms.

Connor pulls away and Jude lets out a whine, making his husband smile lovingly at the sight.

“There's more” He announces, taking out from his briefcase a white envelope.

“I was working late every night lately, so that I could take two weeks off from work and I could have surprised you for our anniversary.”

“What?!”

“Yes...” Connor says with a smile opening the envelops “We're going to Mexico!"

"Oh my God.. Connor you...." Jude's speechless, he doesn't know if he should feel happy for this amazing surprise, or feeling ashamed that he had doubts about his husband.  
“I don't deserve it!” Jude whines and Connor just rolls his eyes, pulling him into a hug.

“You deserve all the best thing in the world baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL gotcha.  
> Thanks for every one reading and commenting this :) you guys are the best :)

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Twitter: En_sky9


End file.
